


Royal Pain

by haruka



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Gakuen Heaven - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya is hard to discourage where Kaoru is concerned.</p>
<p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute phrase prompt challenge.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.  Yaoi warning.</p>
<p>Note:  My first time writing for this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Pain

Royal Pain (Gakuen Heaven)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Niwa Tetsuya leaned back against a tree, folded his arms, and just watched. About ten feet away, sitting on a bench with his back to him, was Saionji Kaoru. He appeared to be doing homework, but it also could have been something to do with the student council treasury. Either way, Tetsuya was content to observe Kaoru as he focused on his work, occasionally reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

He thought about approaching the other boy. Granted, he had been rejected numerous times in the past, and he had the bruises to show for it. Still, Kaoru himself was fond of saying that nothing was ever accomplished if one didn’t take action. Tetsuya was fairly sure he didn’t intend that encouragement to include the resident King’s repeated attempts to seduce him, but he wasn’t a quitter. If nothing else, maybe he could wear BL Academy’s Queen down. He left his leaning spot and sauntered up behind the second year student.

“Touch me and die,” came the warning, given without even a glance over his shoulder.

“Do you have eyes in the back of your head now?” Tetsuya inquired. He put both hands on the bench, careful to make sure both were on either side of Kaoru’s shoulders without actually touching them. “And if so, are they as lovely as those emerald orbs with which you usually cast me scathing looks?”

“Call it a sixth sense for imminent bad pick-up lines.” Kaoru turned the page of his notebook, which Tetsuya could now see was filled with columns of numbers.

“Is that the monthly financial statement for the student council?” Tetsuya asked, leaning over to look more closely, his cheek alongside the treasurer’s. “As President, I’m impressed with the bottom line.”

“That’s generous of you, considering it has nothing to do with the student council.” Kaoru turned his head slightly to give him a sly smile. “It’s a running total of the number of times I’ve been hit on this week, and a break-down of the methods employed to gain my attention.”

Tetsuya blinked in surprise. “Really? How many of those numbers refer to me?”

Kaoru closed the notebook with a snap. “None of them. You’re not worth counting.” He stood up and walked away down the path, leaving Tetsuya to watch his departure. Or at least, to admire the curve of his backside as he strode off.

He didn’t know whether to take the beautiful teenager seriously or not, but it didn’t discourage him. For only that Queen was fit for this King, and someday, he knew Kaoru would realize it, too.

\--

(Phrase prompt – Fit for a king)

(2006)

Gakuen Heaven belongs to SPRAY VisualArt.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
